


I got you

by dany89



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Sick Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dany89/pseuds/dany89
Summary: Diego is sick and Lila tries to comfort him... well you know...it's Lila...
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something that crossed my mind yesterday 
> 
> Thanks to the world's best Editor Naxeliel :)   
> I could have never done those last few months without you!! <3

Lila woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn’t something unusual for her to do, not because of a bad dream or anything. She often thought it was just because she did so much time traveling in her life. Living in a whole lot of different time zones simply messed up with her inner clock. Normally Lila would roll over and pull herself closer to Diego, cuddling against his neck, maybe pressing a light kiss against his bare skin and go back to sleep.

The two of them have come quite a long way to get to where they are now. It sometimes still takes Lila by surprise that they had been able to figure it all out. It was hard right from the start. Lila wouldn’t ever blame Diego for not trusting her in the beginning. After weeks of having no sign of her, she had shown up on his doorsteps. By that time she didn’t know what to expect of her sudden arrival. But when it came to talking about what happened in Dallas, at the Commission… at the farm.

Lila underestimated Diego completely. She ran away from him because she wasn’t ready to face him back at the time due to being way too emotional. Running away helped her set her mind straight. She tried to figure out what the betrayal of her mother meant to her. Diego assured her like a million times that he could have helped her with that, but she needed to find out for herself. And he understood. Everything she had read about him before she took that job in the Asylum to gain his trust was turned upside down once she came to know him better. Sure, he was reckless and so often driven by his emotions, but he was also sweet and caring and to be honest, just perfect for Lila. He could calm her down when she needed it but would also never back off from fighting with her over stupid things.

When Lila rolled over in their bed this night, there was no Diego within her range of motion. She opened her eyes to take a look at the clock. It said 6:30 am. Maybe she slowly adjusted herself to this new time, the one she planned to stay in. Diego was used to getting up at this time, so she didn’t put a deeper thought in it. Pulling his blanket close will have to suffice for the time being. But something felt wrong about it. She knew Diego could slip out of bed without making any noise in order not to wake her up, but if he would have done it only a few minutes ago, his blanket would still be warm.

When did he get up then? She sat up, rubbed her eyes and took a look around sleepily. She noticed his clothes are still hanging over the chair where he left them in the evening, but his pillow was gone. Where the hell was he? Why did he sneak out like this? Lila got up and went out of the bedroom. Diego’s apartment wasn’t big, but it was nice and cozy. Lila liked it right from the beginning.

She found him lying on the big couch they picked out together a short while after Lila had enough of sitting on chairs for literally everything… eating, watching TV, reading, having his siblings over for game night… Yes, they also do these kind of things now. It was nice getting to know them better. The urge to hurt Five for what he did to her parents all those years ago vanished a little bit every time she saw him nowadays. Not just because of Lila finding out it was The Handler who had set this all up, but also because Five was actually being nice to her. He was really smart, and they would discuss Physics and Math, something she really enjoyed.

Lila approached to where Diego was sleeping. She couldn’t tell, but something didn’t seem right about him. He was lying on his back, one arm stretched under his pillow, the other one was resting on his chest. That wasn’t strange at all, but besides that, it was his face she was most worried about. It wasn’t relaxed at all, not like it usually was when he was fast asleep, and she would watch him during nighttime. She sat down next to him to observe him closer and gently put her hand on his face. Damn, he was so hot. Not in the sexual way… well, yes, sure, but this isn’t what she was thinking about right know. Lila checked her hands; no, they weren’t that cold at all. He was having a fever, she realized.

“Hey, Diego.” She placed her hands back on his cheek. He woke up from the sound of her voice, but not quite as smoothly as he’d hoped. He immediately started coughing and pulled himself away from her. That’s why he went to sleep on the couch in the middle of the night. He didn’t want her sleep to be disturbed by him coughing all night right next to her. He felt really bad, every inch of his body hurt, and he felt cold and hot at the same time. Diego wasn’t able to say when he last got sick, must have been ages ago. Now here he was. Crawling on his couch and coughing his lungs out. When he was able to breathe again, he saw that Lila had gotten him a glass of water in the meantime.

“Thanks.” He said. She looked worried.

“How are you feeling? You truly look like shit.” Lila was worried. She was totally not used to this situation. The Handler had never been sick, and none of her pervious relationships ever lasted long enough or got serious enough for her to need to tend somebody other than herself.

“Wow, that is such a nice thing to say, sweetheart.” He tried to chuckle but ended up covering his eyes from the bright light that began giving him an even worse headache.

“Sorry… Guess I’m already failing at being your nurse, am I?” She really was bad with those kinds of things.

“I don’t need a nurse, Lila. I’m totally fine.” Both of them knew it was a lie, but he had to try though. Diego managed to get past her and stand up. That really wasn’t his brightest idea. He took a few steps, but his head was spinning like hell and he could feel his legs starting to shake. Nope, he wasn’t fine, but he would not admit this to Lila.

When Diego explained to her how good he was feeling – that was a lie for so many obvious reasons, but Lila would let him go on pretending anyway – she simply raised her eyebrow. Her expressions changed when she saw him sway through the room.

“Oh Christ, Diego.” She blinked right in front of him to prevent him from falling over and hurting himself. “Yeah, I can see how totally fine you are!” She passive aggressively shot at him but regret it the moment she said it because right then Diego’s head fell on her shoulder and his legs finally stopped carrying him. “I got you, I got you!” She whispered into his ear, but only received a quite moan as an answer. Lila managed to pull him back onto the couch and laid him back down. She cared about him way too much, and seeing him like this felt as if somebody had stuck a knife through her guts.

“You are one stubborn man, you’re aware of that, right?” She glanced down at him and started caressing the hair down his neck. Every time Lila thought she was getting used to how he made her feel, he came up with something new. Right now, the feeling was worry. He looked weak and exhausted, and she had no idea what to do about it or what he needed.

“Stop nagging me like this, woman, you’re giving me a headache.” Diego mumbled into his pillow. Lila scoffed and simply rolled her eyes.

“You know that I can simply rumor you to be quiet?” She wouldn’t do this now, while he can’t defend himself, but she always enjoyed reminding him of what she was capable of.

“Hmpf!” Diego started to shiver. Lila picked up the blanket and pulled it closer around him. She hoped it would help him. He thanked her by smiling at her. She continued stroking his head. He was still burning up.

“This is nice. Don’t stop, please.” Diego closed his eyes and simply enjoyed being touched by her.

“Are we gonna talk about how you are feeling now, Honey?” Her voice was full of care.

“I’m not good. My head hurts like hell, as does my whole body. I didn’t want to wake you up with my coughing, so I went to sleep here. And right now, I’m so fucking cold.” He didn’t open his eyes since his head finally stopped spinning. He didn’t want it to start again. But he talked too much. He started to cough again, and it was hell for his head.

Lila waited until he finished and then offered him the water again. “We need to get you some medication.” She felt him stiffen beside her. What did she say now? Is something wrong?

“But…but… you don’t mean something with a needle, right?” Yeah, sure, his needle thing! Lila just knew it had something to do with the umbrella tattoo on his wrist, but she was sure now wasn’t the right time to get to know the whole story.

“Come on! Just imagine them being some kind of tiny baby knives with a hole on the inside.”

“Don’t make fun of me.” He sniffed and wrapped himself up further into his blanket. “I’m sick!”

Lila couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure your current state doesn’t require any needles.” She bent down and softly kissed him. “We’ll figure out something else.”

“Pinky swear?”

She lovingly smiled at him and kissed him again. “Always the Pinkiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it :) Feel free to leave comments :)


End file.
